Undressed
by tstar785
Summary: Written from Scropius's POV. The affect Rose Weasley continues to have on him. It's a companion piece to 'Fighting It' another of my stories. Written to the lyrics of 'Undressed' by Kim Cesarion.


**If you've read my story 'Fighting It' you'll understand how Scorpius sees Rose. It's written from his POV.**

**Btw, they are head students, hence they share a common room.**

**This one shot is written to the words of 'Undressed' by Kim Cesarion. His lyrics are in bold and all rights belong to him. My lyrics are in Italics. **

* * *

**Undressed **

**I feel hazy**

**Why is everything black and white?**

**I feel dizzy**

**Like my fucking head is full of dynamite**

**Jump in my Mercedes**

**But it isn't quite driving right**

_In the middle of Potions class, I just can't concentrate_

_My head is spinning with thoughts of you._

_All I can think if your body_

_We'll go flying on my Nimbus Eclipse 2000_

_But it isn't quite flying right_

**I don't get it, I'm not drunk**

**A million people in the place and there you are**

**And I was like**

_I'm not drunk_

_I see your walk into the Great Hall with your Ravenclaw friends _

_And I was like…..Damn!_

**Hi my name is**

**Whatever you call me**

**So let's get undressed**

**Cause you look a little lonely**

**I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh**

**Cover your body with my autograph**

**So let's get undressed**

**Cause I wanna see you naked**

_You've known me for seven years now_

_So you can call me whatever_

_Let's get undressed_

_Cause last night in our common room you looked a little lonely_

_I'll make your scream, I'll make your laugh_

_Cover your body with my kisses_

_So let me get you out of that uniform_

_Cause I wanna see you naked…Weasley_

**I hear nothing**

**Except this beat, that never ends**

**Some girl talking**

**Sounds like fucking white noise in my head**

**Everything's bending**

**You're the only focus in my lens**

_I hear nothing _

_Except my heart beat, it's faster every time you walk by_

_Some stupid Slytherin girl talking to me_

_She sounds like white noise in my head_

_They all try to get my attention _

_If I had Adam Creevey's camera, you'd be the only focus in my lens_

**I don't get it, I'm not drunk**

**A million people in the place but you're the one**

**That gets me like**

_That night at the Ravenclaw party_

_Most of the school was there, but I saw only you_

_That gets me like….damn Weasley!_

**Hi my name is**

**Whatever you call me**

**So let's get undressed**

**Cause you look a little lonely**

**I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh**

**Cover your body with my autograph**

**So let's get undressed**

**Cause I wanna see you naked**

_You know my name is Scorpius_

_So you can call me whatever…[oh Merlin is a particular favourite of mine ;-)]_

_Let's get undressed_

_Cause it's Friday night and you look a little lonely in the library_

_I'll make your scream, I'll make your laugh_

_Cover your body with my kisses_

_So let me get you undressed Rose_

_Cause I wanna see you naked_

**It was just another Friday night**

**Then I saw you it was stupid I got stupefied**

**Now I got you here**

**I'm unwrapping you slowly**

**Another button and some more of you is showing**

**And it all started with**

**Hi my name is, whatever you call me**

_After the library, you came back to our common room._

_I saw walk through the portrait hole_

_You're here now_

_I'm slowly taking off your t-shirt_

_And unbuttoning your jeans_

_And it all started with_

_You know me as Scorpius, but you tonight you call me whatever_

**Hi my name is**

**Whatever you call me**

**So let's get undressed**

**Cause you look a little lonely**

**I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh**

**Cover your body with my autograph**

**So let's get undressed**

**Cause you're driving me crazy yeah**

**So let's get undressed**

**Hey**

**Cause I wanna see you naked**

_You know my name is Scorpius_

_But you can call me whatever…_

_So let's get undressed _

_Cos you look lonely Weasley_

_I'll make your scream, I'll make your laugh_

_Cover your body with my kisses_

_So why don't you and I get undressed_

_Cause you're driving me crazy yeah_

_So let me get you undressed Rose_

_Hey_

_Cause I wanna see you naked_

* * *

**A/N: This was my first attempt at writing a story like this, so please let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
